Innocence & Insanity
by outcast-kitten
Summary: The Acolytes get a new member. NO OCs. Not sure what the proper term for this might be - Polyro? Pylaris? Anyway, please rr. Rating for later content.


Disclaimer - These characters, situations, ect. belong to Kids WB and Marvel, and I have absolutely no right to do anything with them, but I'm working to change that ...

A/N - I've written before, but mostly in screenplay format - this is my first post to Just a piece of fluff that's been in the back of my head for over a week. I doubt anyone will even read this, but feedback & constructive criticism are always welcome.

Also, I've tried to keep the girl's identity a bit of a mystery at this point, for those who aren't familiar with the comic-verse. More will be revealed in later chapters - I have a lot more planned, but whether or not I write/post them depends on reader response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's a typical afternoon at the Acolyte base, and as usual, we're all bored senseless. Magneto took Mastermind and Quicksilver out a few hours back, claiming they were going on some sort of mission. I don't know about the rest of the guys, but I can't help but feel a bit left out. At any rate, instead of leaving us with some sort of assignment, Mags has left us to our own devices.

Victor immediately went "hunting", which he's been doing more and more lately. He refused to disclose exactly what, or who, his prey might be, and the one time I asked ... well, lets just say I've got an interesting scar to show for it.

Remy's teaching Piotr to play poker. I've got nothing against the big Russian guy, and I know for a fact that Remy's a cheat, so I warned him to turn down the Cajun's offer to "make de game more interestin'". (Yet another one of those lessons I learned the hard way.) So now the two of them are playing for matchsticks.

I wasn't invited to join in, so I'm busy with one of my lighters - just a cheap bic one, as I like to save my favourites for special occasions. My flamethrowers have been confiscated since I accidentally burned down a fair section of the back garden, so I make do with what's at hand.

I'm just messing about, making little animals out of the flame - although if anyone raises an eyebrow, I'll insist I'm working on improving my fine control, or something like that. I keep playing until I make a monkey that I'm particularly proud of. Eager to share my accomplishment, I sent it scampering over toward the table, where Piotr's just dealt another hand.

The little primate peers at Remy's cards, pulling them towards him for a closer look. Of course, the cards get set alight in the process. Remy scowls and swears under his breath, before giving the cards a quick shake to extinguish the flames. This breaks my heart a bit - whenever one of my fires gets put out, it's like someone flushing a kid's first pet goldfish.

I'm so upset I don't notice that Gambit's charged the cards and has carelessly tossed them in my direction.

"Oi! Mine was an accident!" I exclaim, jumping up out of my seat to avoid the kinetic blast. Because of my mutation, I can't really be burned, but those things still sting - not to mention the fact that I have my pride.

"Same here, mon ami," he replies smugly. I'm ready to burn the arrogant Cajun prat where he stands, and almost unconsciously I've pulled my lighter out and flicked it on.

Remy rises from his seat, a menacing look in his red & black eyes as he reaches for the rest of the cards. Piotr's sighing and sliding his chair back against the wall - that bloke's got more sense than I do and always tries to stay out of a fight.

Before the situation escalates, Pietro bursts into the room.

.Quitmessingaroundthebossisback," he orders us. I hate the way he thinks he's got the right, just because his dad's the one in charge. I know he's not warning us for our own benefit - the obsequious little so-and-so loves watching us suffer Mag's wrath. He just realises that bucket-head's punishments are usually pretty indiscriminate - when he's unhappy, we all suffer for it.

As if on cue, the metal door slides open and the leader-man enters the room. I quickly snap the lighter off and drop it into my pocket, as my attention is quickly drawn to the large object that he's carrying.

"Did you bring us a present?!" I ask eagerly, bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. I've found that the immature, over-enthusiastic act annoys the hell out of everyone here, so I do it quite often.

"Jus' what you expectin' us t' do wit' dat?" Remy enquires of him, trying to get a closer look.

Magneto ignores both of our questions and passes through the rec room into one of the empty rooms near the back of the complex. We're all curious, so we follow him closely, although Piotr's hanging back a bit - probably worried he's going to get asked to kill something. The Master of Magnetism finally speaks up as he puts his burden down on a spare bed. I'm shocked to see it's a girl, about the same age we are.

"You have a new teammate," he states, turning towards us, his tone and expression heavy with warning. "I expect you all to behave yourselves."

"Don' worry, the petite's not Gambit's type," he says with a slimy grin.

"Says the man who has to kidnap a sheila to get a date," I reply with a laugh.

"She is mutant too?" Piotr asks.

Pietro runs his fingers through the girl's bright green hair and rolls his eyes.

"Yeahshelookssonormal," he mutters sarcastically. I make a mental note to "accidentally" set fire to something he holds dear later on. Piotr won't stick up for himself, so I've started making a habit of fighting his battles for him - although I have to admit that mostly it's just another excuse to start trouble.

"Not yet," Magneto says. "But she will be. Her mutation is currently latent, but once I find a way to activate it, she will be an incredibly powerful ally."

I'm looking at her and can't help wondering what she's like. She's passed out cold right now, and she looks so peaceful - an expression that's pretty uncommon around here. She's not unattractive either - not beautiful in the conventional sense, but there's definitely a special, unusual sort of quality about her.

It's so ridiculously cliched that I loathe myself for even thinking it, but I'm definitely starting to feel an attraction to this girl, even before I've learned her name ...

As for her power - I'm already imagining what it's going to be. I want her to create the flames that I love so much - to grant me unlimited potential. I know it's only wishful thinking, but part of me is already convinced that it's the truth ...


End file.
